Bella in Denali
by JerinAnn6397
Summary: Sequel to Bella and the Cliff. Bella and the Cullens move to Denali until the home in Chicago is finished. Will Bella be able to handle Tanya's annoying fantasy with her mate or will Bella break? Summary of Bella and the Cliff inside.
1. Summery of Bella and the Cliff

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this is just a summery of Bella and the Cliff. I wanted to refresh you on it so that this story will make a little more sense. So here's the summery.**

**Summery:**

**Bella jumps off a cliff and instead of Jacob saving her Edward saves her. Then Edward takes her back to his house and Carlisle diagnosis her with hypothermia and a broken ankle. Jacob then enters the house and demands that Edward gives him Bella. They get into an argument and Jacob gets so peeved that he phases right next to Bella and ends up almost killing her. Edward runs to Jacob and kills him by breaking his neck and the bites Bella all over and plunges a syringe into her heart that held his venom to save her. **

**The chapter after that is when Bella was dead and she was in Heaven. She sees her grandparents and God. God then tells her that it isn't her time for death. She asks him if vampires do have souls and he told her to trust her heart. **

**When she wakes up from the transformation, she doesn't remember a thing and she attacks Edward. Emmett then throws her off of him and Edward gets angry at Emmett. Then Edward suggests hunting to Bella. When they tell her that they hunt animals, Bella automatically thinks they eat squirrels. Her memories start to come back really slowly. She remembers Edward and she walks over to him and smacks him, then she knees him in the groin, and as he is bent over in pain, kisses him on the cheek and pushes him over. (Sorry if I offended anyone in with that part of my story. It's just… I think that would be the way New Moon should have gone. :D ) **

**When Bella takes off running into the forest after she trashed Edward, she comes across a human who she identifies as Charlie. She kills Charlie and the Cullens then have to relocate and they decide to go to Alaska until the house in Chicago is ready. **

**A/N: So that's the simplest summery I could come up with that held a lot of the important facts in this. ****~JerinAnn**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: So here's the prologue of Bella in Denali. Sorry that this is really short. I am not the best at writing prologues, so please bear with me. **

**BELLA'S POV:**

I wanted to wring the bloody girls neck! She was all over my man and he thought nothing about it! All he would do was shake her off and go back to the conversation. Was I the only one who thought anything of it? How would Alice, Esme, or Rose feel if she was all over their mate Rose would probably kill her. Well, there was no probably, she would do it in a heartbeat.

I know the Cullens respected her and her coven since they were practically family. Edward continued to tell me he held no interest for her and I believed him. But it was getting on my nerves really fast that she kept going after him. Didn't that girl know that no means NO? I was praying that the home in Chicago would be finished soon. If it wasn't I don't think I could handle being here anymore.

In fact, if Edward didn't do anything about Tanya soon, I don't think I could handle being a Cullen.

**A/N: Sorry that it was really short and that it isn't the best. I just wanted you to get a taste of what the main conflict in this story it. I will try to continue to update, but I want to finish 2 of my other stories before I continue more on this… well I mean that I will still update but I will focus more of my time on the other ones. :D **

**~JerinAnn**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated this… or even posted the first chapter. I didn't have an idea for it for a while. Hope you enjoy it. And it goes back to the 2nd to last chapter of Bella and the Cliff when she is hunting Charlie. Thought that would be a good place to start.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Charlie._

I recognized him; my father. I loved him so much though I barely spent any time with him. Even though I loved him it did nothing but slow me down.

I hopped from the tree I was in and landed seven feet behind him without making a sound. I stalked forward in an unfamiliar but instinctive crouch. He must have sensed something behind him because he turned around.

Charlie's face was a mask of shock. His deep brown eyes that I had inherited from him were easy to read. Shock and fear were the most prominent emotion.

"Bella?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

I was unable to respond. I knew I should run. It would save his life and it would stop me from being a killer. It sounded simple enough … but it wasn't. It was harder to do than a dying man in the desert turning down a glass of cold water.

I launched myself at him and I sunk my teeth into his neck. It snapped under my hands as his warm delicious blood spilled down my throat, dousing the flames.

It had a sweet taste but with a tangy aftertaste. It could only be beer. I _told_ my dad to stop drinking that stuff.

After the blood stopped pouring into my mouth I pulled away. I looked down at my blood coated hands and the broken form of my lifeless father. I let out the biggest scream that had ever came out of my mouth.

Oh God! My father! I just murdered my father! I backed up fast and started to run. I let my feet carry me. I had no clue where I was going. I just needed to get away from the horror I caused.

Edward told me before that he was a monster. I never believed him and I still don't. He didn't kill innocents. He killed murderers and rapists, whereas I killed one of the only people loved. I was the real monster.

I was sobbing the entire way. My feet took me back to the house. Everyone was already outside in a tight group as if waiting for an attack. There was an attack but not a physical, an emotional and mental was more like it.\

Their faces were shocked as they took in my tortured expression and bloody clothes. I could tell they were waiting for an explanation and I could only blubber out one word before grief consumed me.

"Charlie," I sobbed and could only remember certain details as I sobbed for hours. I remembered Edward running over to me and taking me in his arms. I cried harder as I tried to say I was sorry for everything and that I didn't deserve him. It made me feel even guiltier. I sobbed on and on, grateful to whatever force kept Edward by my side after everything I did to him.

I finally stopped crying ― I think Jasper had something to do with that ― and Edward smiled grimly at me. He helped me to my feet and took me into the house to clean up.

He gave me one of his white t-shirts and a pair of one of Rosalie's jeans and was going to leave me to clean up when I grabbed his hand. "Please, stay," I said. I don't know who was more shocked ― me or him.

"Why?"

If I could blush I would have been beet red.

"I just … it's that I lived long enough without you."

His eyes softened and he nodded. He averted his eyes while I striped off my clothes and hopped in the shower. I was both relieved and disappointed that he looked the other way. I was self-conscious enough with him in the same room as I showered, but it also made me think that I wasn't good enough for him… again.

After I was done showering, I put on the clothes he gave me and I knew that Alice would take this opportunity to go on a shopping spree.

We walked down the stairs into the living room with his arm around me. Everyone gave me sympathetic smiles that made me want to shut down and cry. Edward led me to the love seat that they left open.

Carlisle cleared his throat and begun. "So it is obvious that we can't stay here," as he said that it made me realize that I was the one who caused it. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Not your fault." But it was.

Carlisle continued. "So we will be going back to Alaska till our house ― or should I say Edward's house ― in Chicago is ready."

I saw Edward smile and then grimace. "What's in Alaska?" I asked.

Emmett laughed. "Oh nothing but snow, water, and Edward's want to be girlfriend."

All I could think was, _Not my boyfriend you bitch!_

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the swearing but I though I would put that in there in honor of Mrs. Weasely. Well there _is_ going to be a major chick fight. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and school will be starting Tuesday and I have an Honors class I am in so I will be focusing on my studies and not so much my fanfictions so please don't get angry when my chapters aren't that well written and not that long. Hope you all have a great night. ~JerinAnn**


	4. Chapter 2

**Music: Fashion-Lady Gaga**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and I never will.**

**Bella In Denali: Chapter 2 **

I growled. Edward had a stalker? Well, she's going to have to face me.

Everyone laughed except for Edward who, instead, cracked a smile. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" he complained.

"You have a stalker and never thought to mention this?" I asked as calmly as I could. But the truth, I was getting angry and fast. I didn't know who I was more angry with: Edward or the girl trying to steal him.

"Well… I didn't find it important," he said in a tone that said it cleared everything. I was about to yell at him about Mike and everyone one else when I took a deep breath. _Calm down!_ I yelled at myself.

I turned to Alice, "Can I speak to you privately?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure!" she said with a smile and dashed out the door and into the woods. I followed her.

We stopped after four minutes of running. We wanted to make sure that the rest of the family wouldn't hear, or more importantly, that Edward couldn't tap into Alice's mind to hear it.

"Okay, ask away," Alice said with a frown.

"What?" I asked. "Why do you look so… angry?"

"I'm not angry!" She snapped. I raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "I'm not! I'm just frustrated that's all. I can't see your future anymore. I have no clue why but all I know is that Jasper can't get a read on your emotions either.

"Oh," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. That would have made me frustrated too. "So, back to why I asked you to come. Tell me about … _her_. What's her name? What does she look like?"

She laughed lightly but not like the way everyone else did before. It was more one of understanding and embarrassment. "Her name is Tanya. She's about half an inch taller than you. She has strawberry blond hair and our color eyes obviously. She has been obsessed with Edward ever since she met him because he wasn't interested in her. She's used to getting what she wants and she was confused that Edward wanted to refuse her. She's where the succubus legends came from. So that's most of it. Oh and I should warn you, Tanya's probably going to hate you and try to stead Edward."

I got a mental image of the second most beautiful girl in my head. The first was Rosalie. She was throwing herself all over Edward. The picture was too painful. I wouldn't allow it to happen. I couldn't. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well … there's two more things. One she is probably the most annoying, stuck up person on the planet."

"Okay. What's the second?"

"No trick is too dirty for her."

(A/N:I thought of stopping the chapter here but it's too short for me.)

When we got back to the house, Esme informed us, well more like me, that they were in the middle of packing and that Emmett and Carlisle were staging Charlie's death. That news almost sent me over the edge again.

I still couldn't believe that I killed my own father. Not only that, but I up rooted the Cullens.

Esme could read my expression. "Don't fret, Dear. This isn't the first time we had to leave. And, sweet heart, Charlie wasn't your fault. It was an accident. One of us should have ran after you."

I couldn't believe that Esme was blaming herself. It was all my fault. If I hadn't run off by myself this wouldn't have happened. If I had more control, I wouldn't have slaughtered my father. I would have ran. This day would haunt me for the rest of eternity. That I was sure about.

"Excuse me," I said in a hoarse voice. I ran up the stairs to the only place I had ever felt peace. Edward's room.

I stopped right outside the door and paused. Then I hesitantly knocked on the door. Alice told me on the way back that I would have more strength than an average vampire for about a year because I was a "newborn." She told me I would be stronger than even Emmett. Hmm… maybe I should challenge him to an arm wrestling match…

Edward's door opened. In the doorway stood my dark angel in a black button-down shirt wide open over his sculpted chest. He was also wearing black jeans and bare feet. He was the thing women would see right before they died.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Hey," he said.

"Uh …" I was lost for words. "Do … do you want some help? Packing I mean," God, I swore I sounded like an idiot!

He smiled wider and my heart would be going a mile a minute… if it were still beating. "Sure.," he said.

He opened the door wider and led me inside. Almost everything was in boxes already. Most of his CD's, books, and journals were all packed. He ran with vampire speed and grabbed another box and tossed it to me. He told me that the rest of the CD's go in there, in any order. We worked for about a minute before we finished.

We both sat on his black, leather couch that would be left behind. "Bella," Edward finally spoke. His voice was so soft and musical. It reminded me of when he used to sing me to sleep with my lullaby. "Do you want your house?" He asked.

I stared at him blankly. "Pardon me?" I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"Do you want us to buy your house for you?" he clarified. "Since you're now a part of the family, our money … anything we have is yours."

I sighed. "Edward … I couldn't … I couldn't ask you to do … I mean—"

He interrupted me. "Bella, most of us have our houses from our human life. Mine in Chicago, Carlisle's in England, Rosalie's in New York, and so on."

I stared at him. "Edward … I … I don't know. I mean … I have _two _homes."

"Oh!" he said, comprehension clear on his beautiful face. "We could get both. I mean, we were bound to get a house in the south at some point. We—"

It was my turn to interrupt him. "Edward. Don't … just …" I huffed. "Give me time to decide which one I want. Please?"

He looked at my face and nodded. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled and was about to say something when Emmett came bursting through the doorway. "Hey you two! It's time to go," He looked at Edward. Edward sighed.

"Yes, Alice. You can drive my Vanquish."

I heard Alice squeal and Jasper complain. Edward growled at Jasper. "Be thankful you are driving my Volvo!" he called.

Jasper growled back. "Boys!" Esme scowled.

Emmett snickered and ran down the stairs. I turned to Edward. "Why aren't you driving?" From what I remembered, Edward would have rather been burnt alive than let someone touch his Volvo or even his Vanquish.

He smiled at me; a total one-eighty from his mood before. "Because I'm going with you."

"We're running?" I asked, suddenly happy. Maybe being a vampire gave people mood swings…

Edward smiled even wider. "No, we're swimming."

"All the way to Alaska?!" I asked shocked.

It looked like his face would crack from how big his smile became. "Yes," he pulled me to my feet. "Come on, my scared lamb." With that we ran from the house and didn't look back.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. I had it all written out but I didn't have it typed. I lost it for a whole month and just found it today. :D Hope you all like this story so far. ~JerinAnn**


	5. Chapter 3

**Bella in Denali: Chapter 3**

We were running and laughing. I forgot how carefree I was with Edward. What I did remember was how scared I was when Edward ran. That seemed so silly now.

We kept up a small conversation about what we both did when we were apart. He was shocked when he found out that I was a 'zombie' for the first few months after he left.

If I thought he was shocked when I told him about the first couple of months, it was nothing compared to how he reacted when I told him of Port Angles, the motorcycles, and why I jumped off the cliff. What really got him going was when I told him about Laurent.

He hissed. "They tried to kill you?" He was seething. "After we spared him, he would try to kill you!"

I spoke quietly. "He only came to Forks because of Victoria."

He stared at me blankly. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "He came to Forks as a favor to Victoria. She wanted to know how protected I was so she found him and asked him to come. She wants me dead, Edward. She wants to torture me to death …" I trailed off. The look on his face was beyond fury.

"Why. Would. She. Want. You. DEAD?!" he shouted at the end.

I stared at him, shocked that he was reacting like this. "She wants revenge. In her mind, it's eye for an eye. You killed her mate, James, so she wants to kill yours. She wants you to feel the same pain she is feeling. That's why she has been in Forks for the last month and a half."

He looked furious. "You mean I spent the whole time tracking her and I wasn't even on the same continent?!"

I nodded. His expression was scaring me so I decided to change the subject. "So, now that we are back together … does that mean I can have my things back?"

He laughed. "They were never gone. I hid them under your floor boards. I know, it's childish, but I wanted to leave a part of me behind with you."

I beamed at him. "Really?" He nodded and changed our course so we were headed to my old home.

We ran for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence, just enjoying one another's company. We finally reached my old house. We climbed through my second floor window. Edward walked over to a floorboard that I could now see had been disturbed and pulled it. Under it was my CD, plane tickets, and something else that he quickly grabbed and hid in his coat. I walked over to him and embraced him.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me harder. I slowly slid my hands down to his coat and pulled out whatever it was. I pulled away before he could respond.

"Hey!" Edward complained.

"You couldn't have thought that I wouldn't have seen you pick it up. You couldn't have thought that I would even let it go," I glared at him.

He sighed. "That's one thing I will miss about you being human: it's going to be almost impossible to surprise you anymore."

I ignored him and opened the box. I was shocked by what I saw inside.

He took my hand. "Come, Love," he said quietly. "We have to get going."

I nodded and let him pull me to the window. That was probably the first and last time I ever let something go.

**A/N: Sorry that it was short. I won't be updating a lot in the next two weeks. We have midterms that I have to study for. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**~JerinAnn**


	6. Chapter 4

**Bella in Denali: Chapter 4**

I was still in shock from what I saw in the box. I couldn't be certain why he put it there, but I absolutely knew what it was. It was a diamond ring.

The ring looked to be old. Not by it's condition, certainly not that, but by the style. It looked to have been created around Edward's time as a human if not sooner. It had a dozen little diamonds held together by a delicate webbing of gold. I was terrified of the meaning behind it. We were running again. It was ten minutes until I dared to bring the subject up again.

"Edward… what was… who's ring is that?"

Edward sighed and slowed down so we were running only twice as fast as a human. "You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked and took one look at my face. "Of course not," he mumbled.

"That's my ring. It belonged to my mother, Elizabeth Masen. My father gave it to my mother as a wedding ring. When they died, I inherited everything," Edward shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why'd you leave it then?" I asked. "It seems like it means a lot to you."

Edward was silent for a moment. I thought I heard him mumble, "You mean a lot to me." But he continued before I could ask him. "There's no one else I would trust with it. There's no one else I would want to have it."

I was speechless. That didn't help me think at all. That wasn't what I wanted to hear. Sure, I was flattered that he would trust me with it, but it was a wedding ring. I just… I was hoping that he would say something along the lines of, "I accidentally dropped it will I was hiding all your stuff under the floor. I was looking all over for it."

Before I could say anything, Edward stopped us. We were at the edge of a cliff that was over the water. It wasn't the same cliff I jumped off of a few days ago, but I was still nervous. I realized what we were doing up there.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said slowly. He couldn't be serious.

He smiled a little. "You won't get hurt this time."

I huffed and bit back a smile. I nodded and took a step back. Then, as fast as lightning, I put both hands on Edward's back and proceeded to push him off the cliff.

Edward gasped and hit the water with a big splash a second later. I did a swan dive into the black water below. I could see everything under the icy water despite the darkness. I could even see the furious look on Edward's face. He grabbed me and pulled me to the surface.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked furiously, though I could see the humor in his eyes. I kissed his cheek and swam away from the beach. "Come on," I said with a smile. "We don't want to be late."

Edward swam ahead of me, leading the way. The trip went pretty smooth, except at one point along the journey. Edward was laughing too hard to be of any help.

We were in the middle of the ocean, and we were halfway there according to Edward when I felt something wrap around my legs.

I looked down, expecting to see seaweed, but was met with the sight of a giant squid wrapping its tentacles around my legs. I looked up with wide eyes towards Edward who was still swimming. I knew it was stupid that I was afraid of a squid that would only hurt itself if it tried to eat me, but this thing was terrifying.

"Edward…" I called out in a high voice.

Edward turned around with a confused look on his face as to why I stopped swimming. I looked down pointedly. His eyes followed mine and he laughed.

"Of course you would be the one to find a giant squid," he laughed at me as the squid squeezed my legs tighter.

"I didn't find it; it found me!"

He laughed harder this time and was about to come help me when the thing pulled me under water unexpectedly. It dragged me towards its big beak slowly. I pulled myself out of its grasp, only to have all the tentacles grab me. As the big, ugly brute brought me closer, I poked it in the eye. It let me go fast and I shot up to the surface.

"Jerk," I mumbled to a laughing Edward, which just made him laugh harder. I grabbed the top of his head and pushed him under the water and sat on his shoulders. I held him there for a minute before letting him come back to the surface.

"Okay," my bipolar boyfriend huffed. "Let's get going if we want to get there on time."

I nodded and we took off again. We barely talked; we were swimming under the water for most of the journey. We arrived in Alaska before I knew it. I looked down at my completely soaked clothes. I was about to speak when I saw Edward whip out two waterproof bags that held a change of clothes for the both of us and Edward's cell phone.

"Oh, God, you're amazing!" I exclaimed as I took the clothes from Edward. Bless him. He only smiled his gorgeous crooked smile. He walked a little ways away from me so I could change in privacy.

I was dressed in less than two seconds. My new shirt was a spaghetti strap that fit my figure perfectly. It was also blue, which was a plus to me, because that was Edward's favorite color on me. I was also wearing black skinny-jeans that made me look like I had more curves than usual. All I could think was if Edward thought that I was beautiful before, he would think I was drop dead gorgeous.

I called out for Edward to come here. He arrived in the next second. We both starred at one another with wide eyes.

Edward was dressed in the exact same outfit as he was on our somewhat first date, the night in Port Angeles. He was wearing an ivory turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans. His sweater fit him nicely and I was fighting the urge to run my hands up his chest and into his beautiful bronze locks. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my mind.

"Edward, we should, um, go," I said, nervous from the look he was giving me. "Aren't we supposed to be somewhere?"

He sighed and took my hand in his. We took off running as he explained where we were going and who everyone was. From how Edward described them, I would like either Carmen or Kate the best and Tanya the least. I guess that was just my jealousy taking over. I promised myself that I would give her a chance. Then, only then, would I judge her.

We soon arrived at the Denali household, and I was ninety-nine point nine percent positive it was Tanya who answered the door. How was I so sure you might ask. Well, the strawberry blond opened the door and yelled Edward's name and proceeded to throw herself on Edward. Safe to say that her one chance was up. That bitch was going down.


	7. Chapter 5

**Bella in Denali: Chapter 5**

"Hello, Tanya," Edward said politely as he untangled himself from her.

"Edward, I missed you!" The bimbo said.

"It's been too long… Tanya, I would like to introduce you to my mate. Bella, this is Tanya Denali. Tanya, this is Bella Swan."

Tanya looked me up and down with cold eyes. "Hello, Bella," she said coldly. She thrust her hand out to me.

I took her hand in mine. "Tanya," I nodded stiffly. He eyes grew harder if that was even possible.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly. He gave me a curious look, but then shot Tanya an angry glare. "Well, Tanya, do you mind if I introduce her to everyone else?"

"Of course not, Edward," she said in a sugar sweet voice as she fluttered her eyelids. I glared at her and walked over to Edward and took hold of his hand. I wasn't letting her come anywhere near Edward. Just to show her who Edward belonged to, I reached my face up and kissed him quickly.

Edward smiled at me and took me into the house. He lead me into a living room where four other people were talking. "Hello, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina. This is my mate, Bella."

A women who looked Spanish came over and clasped my hand in hers. "Hello, Bella. I'm Carmen. This is my mate, Eleazar. That's Kate, and Irina's the one next to her."

I was right; I really like Carmen. She reminded me so much of Esme. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I heard so much about you."

The girl Carmen pointed out to be Irina spoke. "Likewise. It's too bad Laurent isn't here. He would really like you. I wonder what's taking him so long."

I stiffened when I heard Laurent's name. I shot Edward a look. His face was hard, but his eyes were sad. "Irina," Edward said softly. "He's… dead. He's not coming back."

Irina froze with wide eyes. Everyone else in the room were still, too. "No! No, that can't be. You're mistaken!"

Edward looked down. "I'm positive he is. I would say I'm sorry — I would if it was anyone but him — but I won't."

Everyone was shocked, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. I decided I should explain…

"He… tried to kill me when I was still human." Everyone but Edward gasped. "He would have succeeded if… it wasn't for my best friend. He came out with his pack and Laurent ran off. They followed and killed him to keep him from killing anymore human. Laurent had red eyes and he confessed to me that he sometimes cheated… like he was about to."

Before anyone could speak, Tanya sneered at me. "Are you stupid? We don't call groups of vampires 'packs.' They're called covens or clans."

I leveled her with a glare. "No, you're the stupid one. I never said they were vampires. My best friend was a werewolf."

Their jaws all dropped. Before anyone spoke, I decided to defend the La Push pack. I didn't want them to die. "They call themselves protectors. They protect humans from vampires. They were only doing their job. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. I would be dead and no one would know where I was."

Irina looked like she was going to cry. "I can't believe Laurent would do that! But, your story does make sense. If he would have just stayed here, he would still be with us!"

I walked over to her. I put my hand on hers. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Please, don't blame the pack. If you wish to blame someone, please blame Victoria. She's the one who asked Laurent to go to Forks. She wanted to see who well protected I was. She wants me dead."

"Why?" Carmen gasped. "Why would anyone want you dead?"

Edward spoke for me. "Because I killed her mate. She wants to take mine away from me. Her mate, James," his lips curled over his teeth at his name, "tried to kill my Bella. He was a tracker and all he asked of life was for a game. We presented him with the most exciting game yet: a large coven of vampires bent on protecting a small human who smelled oh so sweet. He almost killed her, but I pulled him off her before he could… but not before he bit her. I… sucked the venom out before it could do its damage. It would have probably been easier and smarter to have let it change you. We wouldn't have been in this mess."

Irina spoke before I could. "It's not your fault. From what you both said, it is all Victoria's fault. I hope I meet her, because she won't get away."

Edward laughed on dark laugh. "You'll have to wait in line. I have unfinished business with her."

Irina looked at Edward's face before sticking her hand out. "We both kill her. Together."

Edward took her hand. "Deal."

Irina smiled slightly, and we heard a knock on the door. Tanya left to get it, and the rest of the Cullens came in.

"Sorry to barge in like this," Carlisle apologized. "We are staying up here until our house in Chicago is ready."

"It's fine, Carlisle," Tanya said. "It's been too long."

The rest of the family exchanged small talk. Edward grabbed my hand. "We'll be back later," he said to no one in particular. "I want to take Bella out hunting."

I saw Tanya about to speak, but Alice shook her head. "Let them go. They have been apart for too long."

Tanya looked unhappy, but turned away nonetheless. I shot Alice a grateful look, and she winked at me.

Edward tugged on my hand and we were off. I let my mind wander as we ran. I was still angry about Edward killing Jacob. I still loved Edward, but I just couldn't believe that he would do something like that.

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled a little. It was like the old times. He would always ask me that question. "I was thinking about… Jacob."

Edward stiffened. "What about him?"

"I was thinking about where we would be if he was still alive. Would we still be best friends? Would I still be here with you?"

Edward sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about him, but he almost killed you. I had to do what I did to save you. I'm so sorry."

I looked at him and sighed. "I love you, Edward. I always have and always will. But, I can't forgive you for this… not now. He was my best friend, Edward. You killed him."

Edward closed his eyes. "That will be my second biggest mistake of my life."

"What's the first?"

"The biggest mistake is ever leaving you in the first place. None of this would have happened: we would still be in Forks, lying on the couch talking and watching movies. We wouldn't be here in Alaska. We wouldn't have to worry about anything." Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

I sighed. "But then I wouldn't have forever with you."

Edward looked at me sadly. "That's the way it was supposed to be. I wanted you to have a happy, normal, human life."

"Since when was my life normal? When was I ever truly happy? I only started to live after I met you." I was getting angry fast.

He looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped himself. "We should hunt. I smell some bears to the north."

I nodded and we took off towards the animals. "You can hunt first," Edward said. I knew that he just wanted to keep a clear mind so he could stop me if I went after humans.

I nodded and let my instincts take over like before. I started running as fast as I could while in a hunting crouch. I soon came into the path of a brown bear, and I didn't even think before I tackled it to the ground and sunk my teeth into its neck.

Its blood poured into my mouth and down my throat. I let out a soft hum of approval. It tasted weird… slightly bitter. It didn't taste half as good as human blood. The bear was finished before I was. I threw it off my body before I jumped up.

I looked down to see my shirt covered in blood. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it, trying to straighten it out the best I could. I looked back up to see Edward standing there with a small smile on his lips.

"I guess I could have done better…" I trailed off, thinking of all the times he came back from hunting without a drop on his shirt.

"Oh, no, you did fine. It was hard to watch you fight a bear, though. I guess old habits die hard."

I rolled my eyes, and Edward took a slow step forward. "I love the improvements to your outfit." With that he pushed me up against a tree and put both hands on either side of my head, making escape impossible. He bent his head down and kissed me. All I could think was how I loved this new Edward.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bella in Denali**

(4 Months Later)

I gritted my teeth as Tanya threw herself around my mate once again. And like before, Edward merely pushed her lightly away without even breaking his conversation with Eleazar. Why aren't you by Edward's side you might be thinking. Well, I was "helping" Alice pick out a new wardrobe for me as I keep ruining the clothes with blood.

I was having a hard time controlling myself. I was fine until I ran across a human scent. Edward or someone else always has to restrain me and pull me away. I know that if I never tasted human blood, it wouldn't be this hard. But I did taste human blood, I tasted my own father's. I couldn't stop myself and I felt no regret until I was away from the scent. The only human I ever killed was Charlie. I swore to never hurt another human as long as I lived.

Tanya and I made no progress towards the friend department. We were barely civil! It got worse after one evening.

I was walking through the house, on my way to Edward's room, which also happened to be mine, to get another book when I heard Tanya muttering to herself.

"I don't know what he sees in that girl. She's so… plain. Edward should be with someone pretty, someone like me. I would at least show him a good time. I wonder… how big—" I snapped.

I ran at her and tackled her to the ground with a huge bang. She gasped in surprise at my sudden assault. I started to hit her anywhere I could reach. She started to fight back, and, I will give her this much, she's a pretty good fighter. She might have been good, but I was beyond furious which gave me the advantage.

I heard a gasp from behind. "Bella!" It was Esme.

I looked up fast to see Esme's appalled face. I also saw Edward right next to her with wide eyes and his mouth open. Rosalie was leaning against the wall with a smug smile on her face whereas Jasper was rubbing his temples.

I turned my attention back to Tanya and heard Alice giggle. Emmett started making bets. "Fifty bucks on Bella!"

Tanya suddenly flipped me on my back and started clawing at my face. Someone pulled her off of me and threw her across the room. It was Edward. He pulled me into his arms.

"Will you two stop it!" He looked at me. "What is with you?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "What is wrong with_ me_? She's the one talking inappropriate about you!" I turned my gaze to her and pulled my lips over my teeth. "If I ever hear you talk about him like that again, you will lose your head!"

She glared at me. "It's none of your business what I say, you stupid bitch!"

I saw Edward glare at her. I spoke before he could. "It is my business. My mate, my business. I am positive that if Rose or even Alice heard what you said about my mate but meant for theirs, they would have reacted the exact same way I did."

Alice and Rosalie both nodded. "Without a doubt," Alice said as she glared at Tanya. "Leave my brother alone. He's found his mate, now go find your own… or at least stop throwing yourself all over him. It's disgusting."

Rose glared at her. "If she ever did anything like that to Emmett, she would be missing a few body parts. Bella, you have so much more restraint than I do." She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. "Way to go. Glad to see you gave her a piece of your mind. I wanted to do that since I met her. I officially consider you my sister," she whispered so low in my ear that only I could hear.

That was when Rosalie Hale started liking me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alice suddenly screamed. It wasn't one of those soft screams that you would hear when someone watches a horror movie, but a full out, earsplitting scream.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Jasper asked quickly, as he ran to her side.

"Victoria! She… created a newborn army. They're coming here. She wants to kill Bella and as many of us as she can.

Jasper started asking questions about the amount of newborns she had and how old they were. Alice answered the best she could. Edward held me in his arms, and Tanya glared at me.

"This is all your fault!" Tanya accused me. "You doomed us all."

I looked down, knowing she was right as Edward wrongfully defended me. "It not her fault! I'm the one who killed James in her mind. She wants to hurt me by killing the people I love the most. How on earth is it Bella's fault?"

They were interrupted by Jasper calling for everyone's attention. "Okay, Alice said we have two days before the army arrives. In those two days, I will teach you all how to fight them. It will be tricky; they will have the numbers, but they will also be unskilled. They will have the strength, but we will have the knowledge. We will start training immediately to make sure no one gets hurt. Bella will have private lessons with me, seeing as she is still a newborn and could easily get hurt."

So we spent those two days learning moves and tactics. Jasper said the two most important things to remember were to never let them get their arms around you, and never go for the obvious kill.

Edward tried to get me out of the fight, but I refused to abandon my family. Jasper also said they needed as many people as they could get, so that was settled.

We were lined up in the clearing awaiting the attack. Even I could feel the anxiety rolling off of everyone.

Eleazar told me mouths ago that I was talented. I was a shield, as he called it. I could block anyone's talent. Usually, it would be a helpful talent… but not in this case. Against a newborn army, an army focused on strength and not skill, it would do no good. I felt utterly useless. That was when I saw the first newborn arrive.


	9. Chapter 7

**Bella in Denali: Chapter 7**

The others saw the newborn and more came out I counted at least nineteen newborns. Our group took off running at them as they charged us. I saw Alice do a half cartwheel, half flip over a newborn, taking his head with her.

I ran at a newborn and kicked its legs out from under her, and Edward came over and ripped her head off and then her limbs. Edward then proceeded to run off to help a struggling Esme after giving me his breathtaking smile. He should know better than to do that. I needed to keep my head clear.

I looked over to see Tanya fighting a newborn. She was pretty good, but a newborn was running toward her from behind. I started running towards her and launched myself at her right before the other newborn got her. I tackled her to the ground and a second later heard the attacker hit a tree. I looked over to see her head stuck in a tree.

"Get of me!" Tanya yelled. I quickly jumped away from her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I glared at her. "I saw that newborn coming after you and thought I would save your sorry butt."

She glared at me and turned away to rejoin the fight. I was about to follow when something caught my eye.

I looked over to the trees surrounding the clearing we were in to see flames. It wasn't actual flames: it was hair… Victoria. I growled and turned my body towards her.

She slowly came out of the forest with a fire in her eyes. Her teeth were bared as she looked at me with hungry eyes.

I glared at her. "Why are you trying to kill my family?"

She laughed. I froze for a second, shocked. I always expected a strong voice to come from her, but here she was, laughing with a high, soprano voice that would usually be associated with blonde curls and lollipops. "Why am I after your family? Why, you know why! My James is gone because of you. You were a useless human, and you caused the downfall of my mate, my everything! Of course, you weren't the one to initially kill him. Oh no, that lies with your mate. I want him to feel my pain. I want him to know what it's like to lose your mate."

"Then why are you trying to kill the Cullens?! I'm here, why are you trying to kill them?"

"Oh, I don't care if any of them die or not. I just have to keep them distracted so you and I can have some… one-on-one time. You're not getting off the hook that easy girl. Your death will be slow and painful. You will be begging for death long before I will grant you that gift. You will feel more pain than your little mind can handle."

She lunged for me, and I quickly jumped to the right. I knew I was going to die. I was inexperienced compared to Victoria. I was a newborn… I was like one of the newborns set upon the Cullens. I was fighting a losing battle.

I was about to call for help when I tripped. I didn't trip over the ground, mind you. I tripped over someone's foot, more likely they purposely tripped me. It wasn't Victoria because she was still five feet away from me. I was sprawled across the ground looking up into the smug, smiling face of Tanya Denali. I tried to get up, but Tanya pushed me back down and Victoria jumped on top of me. Tanya ran to rejoin the fight.

Victoria grabbed my arm and pulled. She pulled it out of socket and ripped it off. I tried to scream, but she put her hand over my mouth and bit a chunk out of my neck. I would be crying from the pain if it was possible.

I looked to my let to meet the eyes of a newborn who looked shocked. She looked to be fifteen or sixteen with short, dark brown hair. She glared at Victoria and ran to her only to be stopped by Tanya.

The girl fell to the ground crying, begging for her not to kill her. Carlisle rushed forward and offered a truce. She gladly accepted.

Victoria tore my other arm. I quickly bit her hand and she let go for a second. That was all the time I needed.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as loud as I could. I saw my true love's golden eyes turn away from the blazing fire and meet my pain filled ones. I saw Irina and Edward running towards me before Victoria tore my head off.


	10. Chapter 8 (FINAL CHAPTER!)

**Bella in Denali: Chapter 8 (THE LAST CHAPTER!)**

You might think if your head was separated from your body, you wouldn't be aware of what was going on around you. Well, you'd be wrong. I was aware of my head lying right next to my body. I could see Edward grabbing hold of Victoria and Irina ripping her to pieces. I was even aware of my arm crawling away from me. I felt like whistling and calling, "Hey, arm! There's a good girl. Come on, come here so I can reattach you to my shoulder. No, don't go near that fire! Bad girl. This way. Over here." Luckily, Edward grabbed my arm before it reached the fire and brought it over to me with a pained look on his face.

Carlisle was working on me. He was placing my arm in the correct place and also my head. He also found the chunk of my neck that Victoria had bit off and placed it. It took about five minutes before I was completely healed. Thank God for vampire abilities. While I was healing, everyone grabbed the rest of the bodies and make a bigger bonfire than before.

I walked over to the newborn who had made the truce with Carlisle. I sat down next to her and saw Edward stiffen. I knew he was worried that she would turn on me and hurt me like Victoria did. I knew better than that. She was the one who tried to help me.

"Thank you for trying to save me," I told the girl. "I'm Bella. What's your name?"

"Bree," she said. She smiled at me and then frowned. "Are you alright? I saw you getting torn apart…"

I grimaced. "I'm fine now."

She nodded in understanding and looked down at the ground.

"How about you?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

She nodded after a moment. "Yeah… I just… can't control myself very well." She looked up at me with mournful eyes.

"Ah…" I said sadly. "I… understand. I'm a newborn too. I've been a vampire for a little more than four months. I know how you feel. I… accidentally ran into my father right after the change. He's d-dead." I looked down at the ground, trying not to cry.

I felt someone place a hand over mine. I looked up to see Bree smiling sadly at me. "I'm so sorry. But the past is the past. You need to let go or you'll be miserable forever. Don't forget, just… make peace with it. I'm sure your father understood and forgave you."

I smiled slightly, not truly believing it. "Thank you," I whispered almost inaudible.

Bree was about to speak, but we heard arguing begin across the clearing.

"Why is she still alive, Carlisle? She tried to kill me, and you let her live?" Tanya questioned loudly.

"Tanya," Carlisle pleaded. "She surrendered. She gave up the fight. No one, besides Bella was injured. I am positive Bree had nothing to do with it, since she is currently talking to Bella with no sign of aggression."

"She tried to kill me!" Tanya insisted. "I say that I should be entitled to defend and revenge myself."

"Tanya…" Carlisle sighed.

I interrupted before she could continue the argument. "She just wants to kill Bree because Bree's the only one who witnessed Tanya trying to kill me."

Everyone except Tanya and Bree stared at me with their mouths open. Bree looked at the ground whereas Tanya glared at me murderously.

"What?" Edward asked darkly.

Tanya spoke before Bree or I could. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. There was a war going on and she's the least experienced."

I glared at her. This time, Bree spoke before I could. "No, Bella's right. I saw this girl—" she pointed at Tanya "—trip her. Then when she tried to get up she—"

"Are you going to believe this little newborn who none of us know rather than me, your cousin," Tanya demanded.

"Edward," I called. He looked at me with confused eyes. I could tell that Tanya was doing everything in her power to lie in her thoughts. I walked up to Edward ad grabbed his face.

It took every ounce of my concentration and willpower to remove my shield from my mind. It was the hardest thing for me to do. I had both Eleazar and Kate help me with it. Eleazar was able to tell me more about my ability every time I took it down. It would only be down for a second or two, but it was enough.

I let the scene of what happened roll through my mind. I felt Edward stiffen. I continued and focused on my fear, betrayal, and my anger. She tried to kill me to gain my mate. When I couldn't hold it anymore, I released it and dropped my hands from his face.

He looked at me shocked. "How—"

"Later. I'll explain it later," I told him in a quite voice.

Edward turned to Tanya with a murderous look on his face. "You tried to kill my Bella!" It was a statement, not a question."

Tanya looked surprised. "You believe this newborn—"

"No! I believe Bella. She sucks at lying, let alone in her thoughts, but you—_you_— you're an expert at lying!"

Tanya turned to look at me. She gave me the look someone might give a rat. "You—" She couldn't finish because she lunged at me.

Before I could react, Tanya was thrown across the clearing by Edward. She came at me again, but Edward grabbed her. The next thing I heard was an ear piercing crash and saw Tanya on the ground. Edward had smacked Tanya.

"Don't you ever come at my Bella again! If you go anywhere near my Bella, or even myself, you will get much more than a smack on the cheek. Now stay away from my mate!" Edward yelled a shocked and scared Tanya.

She gave me a dirty looks, and Edward growled at he as he took a step forward. She backed up fast and threw Kate and Irina a pleading look. Irina turned and walked away to Carmen, who had her hand in front of her mouth. Kate walked up to Edward and grabbed his arm. I could tell she was speaking to Edward in her mind. Whatever she said made Edward relax.

Kate walked over to Tanya and grabbed her arm. Tanya dropped to the ground like a human being tasered. Everyone was shocked by what Kate did.

"I can't believe you would try to kill Bella— or anyone for that matter —because you wanted a guy. Edward's taken; he's happy. Let him be," Kate said with anger in her voice.

Tanya looked shocked and wounded. She stood up stiffly and took off into the woods. I knew she wasn't running away permanently; she merely had to get away from pain and humiliation.

The house in Chicago was ready a week after the battle. We were saying our goodbyes to the Denali's at their place. Tanya was upstairs not saying a word. I was both sad and excited to leave. I would miss Eleazar and his stories, Carmen and her passion for art, Kate and her humor, and Irina for her devotion to family, but I was excited to leave Tanya. I also wanted to see where Edward was born as a human. I know the town was way different, but the house would be the same.

I walked out the Denali house with my hand in Edward's. I saw our newest member, Bree, talking to Esme. I took a deep breath and took off running with Edward as we begun the rest of our lives together.

**A/N: That's the end of this story. Please tell me in a review or a PM if you would like a sequel or just leave this story the way it is. Please tell me what you think in that lovely box that all fanfiction authors love. :D Hope you all have a great night, and thank you for sticking with this story. Love you guys.**

**~JerinAnn**


End file.
